A perfect Birthday
by Kaaay.xD
Summary: Birthdayday giftstory for my overseas friend Fred and George Freak! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  Anna is finally 17! she wants to celebrate it with her bestfriends and boyfriend, but they dissapear...


It all started on a normal, sunny day. Anna was, as off today, alloowed to use unsupervised magic! Yeah, it was _finally_ her seventeenth birthday. She got out of her bed, and skipped over to the window. The weather was just as nice as her mood. Perfect she thought. She threw a sweater over her shoulder and left her room. She was curretnly staying over at her boyfriend and best friend's place, Fred and George Weasley, and they had promised her they wouldn't open their shop so they could spend the entire day celebrating. So off course it confused her when she entered the living room... to find it empty! She frowned, and made her way towards the kitchen. Empty as well. She sighed. They were probably still asleep. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal. While eating her breakfast, she walked towards the boys's bedroom, intent on waking them up. She knocked, and when there came no answer, she opened the door. No-one. Hmm, she thought, where are they? She shook her head and returned to the kitchen. She finished her breakfast and dumped the bowl in the sink. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Anna descended the stairs and entered the twins's shop. The blinds were down, and none of the lights were lit. She frowned. Not here either. She left the shop (she had a spare key) and made her way across Diagon Alley. She went to the Leaky Cauldron, and when arriving there, looked around the pub, hoping to catch a flash of the two redheads. She didn't. She was starting to worry. She made her way over to the Floo, deciding to visit Molly Weasley, hoping she would find her friends there. She stepped into the green fire and yelled 'The Burrow'. As soon as the rush was over, the Weasley matriarch pulled her out of the hearth, and engulfed her in a bonecrushing hug. "Happy birthday Anna!" she gushed. "Thank you mss Weasley." Anna smiled. Molly ushered her to the table. "Sit down, I'll make you breakfast. Look who's here guys." she said to the people already seated at the table. Ginny and Harry were talking quietly, sitting close together. They got up and hugged her as soon as they saw her, wishing her a happy birthday. After them came Ron, Hermione, Fleur and Bill, mister Weasley, Charlie and Percy, all off the wishing her a happy birthday ass well. She smiled and thanked everyone, and sat down.

"Has any of you seen Fred and George yet?" she asked. They all shook their head.

"Weren't they at the shop with you?" Ginny asked.

"I thought so too, but when I woke up this morning, I couldn't find them anywhere." Anna said. Mss Weasley frowned.

"I'm sure they are just buying you an extra birthday present." mister Weasley said. Anna sighed.

"I guess you're right." she smiled then, accepting the full breakfast plate Molly offered her. After she finished it, she decided to go back to the twins appartment. She used Molly's floo, and went straight to the appartment living floor. It looked just as empty as this morning.

"Strange." she muttered to herself. She checked all the rooms, to find them empty. It wasn't until she reached her own room, that she noticed something out of place. There was a note taped to her door.

_Dear Anna,_

_Don't bother looking for us, cuz we're gone._

_We won't tell you when we're returning, because we don't know ourselves._

_We need some time for ourselves, without you._

_We hope you enjoy your birthday._

_Fred and George_

Her heart sank intoher stomach. They left her! On her birthday! She could feel warm liquid dropping out of the corner of her eyes. She fell to her knees, clutching the note in her hand. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her best friends had left her. She curled herself into a ball, and started sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know how long it had been, but Ginny found her like that, dried up tears on her cheeks and a vacant expression in her eyes. Ginny sighed and helped her up.

"Let's get you into the shower." Anna didn't protest when Ginny practicaly shoved her into the bathroom. She allowed the hot water to warm her aching muscles, but nothing could fix her broken heart. The minute she turned of the water, Ginny barged into the bathroom, and stowed some clothes in her arms.

"Get dressed so I can start on your hair." she ordered.

"Why? I ain't going nowhere." Ginny glared.

"Yes you are, so do as I say!" she placed a hand on her hip, showing her that there was no place for protests. Anna slid herself into the clothes Ginny had given her, not even noticing she had grabbed on of her party outfits. As soon as the last zipper was closed, Ginny pushed Anna into the living room. Anna was momentarily shaken out of her reverie when she saw her best friend Alice sitting on the couch, checking her reflection in a tiny mirror. She turned as soon as they entered, and her trade-mark Slytherin smirk (yes, her best friend is a Slytherin) lightened up her face. She made room for Anna on the couch, and grabbed her make-up case. Together, Ginny and Alice working on her face and hair, until they were absolutely sure everything was in place.

"Is there a reason to you two using me as a barbiedoll?" Sarcasm was dripping from Anna's voice.

"We are drowning away our sorrows tonight." Alice stated. Anna frowned, really not in the mood to go out tonight, but she couldn't stand up against Alice, especially not when she had Ginny as back-up. She shrugged, and allowed the girls to pull her up. They stationed theirselves in the middle of the room and Apparated.

Anna had no idea where they were. The room they landed in was dark, almost pitchblack. She turned, to ask where the hell Alice had landed them, only to find the spot next to her empty. She turned to Ginny, but there was no one there either. She panicked.

"Hello?" she called out. There was a rustling. She gasped, spun around. All of a sudden, all the light in the room came on. All around her were people, and not just any people: her friends, relatives, and other people she knew from school. There was a chorus of happy birthdays screamed at her, but the words didn't even register. It wasn't until Alice hugged her, that she realised this was a surprise party. She started crying, and thanking everyone. She was passed around form here to there, until Alice, standing on a stage, demanded everyone's attention.

"Welcome," she said, "to our dear Anna's birthday. I remember everything about my long friendship with Anna, even the most embarrassing moments." everyone laughed, "but that's not why we are here. Today we celebrate a very important milestone in her life. My best friend is finally a legal adult." everyone cheered, "Annie, you're my best friend, and I'll love you forever and always. Happy birthday and I hope you'll enjoy the party." the crowd clapped.

"And now, let's bring out the guys that planned this extremely awesome party!" she waved her hand, and the side curtain of the stage flew up. Out came two evily grinning, identical redheads. Anna growled. They walked cockily in her direction, stopping a foot away from her. She pouted, and turned away from them. She started to walk away, until someone wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm _sooooooo_ sorry Annie! But we wanted this to be a total surprise, so we had no choice." Anna glared at them.

"You could've just told me you were busy today." Fred turned her so she would fave him. She refused to look him in the eyes. Instead, her eyes roamed over the crowd. Alice was flirting with George, while her ex-boyfriend Draco, was glaring angrily in her direction. Ginny was dancing with Harry, and Rom and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

"Ann," she heard Fred's soft voice, "look at me." she slowly tilted her head in his direction. As soon as their eyes connected, she felt her anger evaporate.

"I'm really sorry Ann." Anna's lower lip trembled.

"I got you an extra gift." He pulled her towards the stage. She tried to protest, shooting a panicked glance in Alice's direction. She grinned, and went to stand on a chair, to have a good view. Fred pulled her onto the stage, and called for everyone's attention. He took a deep breath.

"Anna, I have loved you since the first day we met. The time I have spent with you belongs to the best of my life. You are my best friend, and my best girlfriend. And therefore, to show you just how much I love you," he sunk down to one knee, and pulled a balck, velvet box out of his pocket. Anna's breathing stocked.

"Anna, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you, start a family with you, and live my very own happily ever after with you. I love you, forever and always. Will you marry me?" Fred opened the little box, and showed her the prettiest ring she had ever seen. She gasped, and her eyes got blurry. Tears spilled from the corners. She realised then that he was waiting for an answer, so she nodded, unable to speak. Fred beamed and slid the ring over the rightful finger. She smiled at him. Alice whooped and the crowd started to clap and cheer. Anna took a moment to scan the crowd again. Molly and her mother were wiping away tears, while Ginny was kissing Harry. Alice was staring lovingly at Draco again, who was, probably, apologizing (as usual). Anna couldn't help but smile even wider when Alice put her hand to his cheek and kissed him. She hugged him close, and looked up to the stage. I cocked my head in her direction and she rolled her eyes, as if saying 'Yeah, I know'. Anna looked at Fred again, and realised how ucky she was. After that everyone went into full partymode, and the evening ended perfectly.

_Three years later_

The sun was shining brightly over the garden of the Burrow. People were gathered under a huge white tent. A soft murmur floated into the air, as two loved ones said their vows. A soft male voice was heard a litlle clearer as he said 'I do'. The assembled guests all sighed as one. The ministers voice filled the air again. The same vows, only spoken by a soft woman's voice this time. The crowd smiled sweetly, as the bride and grooms' mothers cried into handkerchiefs. All attention was on the couple standing in the front of the room. The young woman was saying her vows. Another sigh filled the tent as the woman said 'I do'. The minister spoke.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the couple kissed, and the crowd cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you, Mister and misses Harry Potter." the crowd cheered some more. The wedding perty gathered around the newlyweds, while a young couple stayed in the back.

"I'll never forget the day we got married." the man said. The woman smiled, carressing her babybump.

"And soon we'll have our own little family." the woman said gleefully. Their own happily ever after.

"I love you Anna."

"I love you too Fred."

And they lived, indeed, happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
